


He's gone and there's nothing I can do

by iwannabeknown, Pidgegundersin



Category: Magic Animal Club, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dont question the major character death thing, I wont apologize for this, M/M, Swearing, pls dont question why we wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeknown/pseuds/iwannabeknown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgegundersin/pseuds/Pidgegundersin
Summary: This is basically Race to the Moon but instead of Broomy being taken at the ending, its Snake





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry these chapters are all kinda short! We didn't want to make them too long and be overwhelming so we'll just be posting really frequently.

“Hey Squid?” Chache asked walking into the hut and taking off his helmet.  


“Yeah?” Squid looked up from his work table setting down his tools.  


“You seen Stamps today?” Chache asked.  


“No I haven’t actually,” Squid replied, looking puzzled. When he woke up this morning, Stampy was nowhere to be found. “I haven’t seen him since we went to bed last night.”  


“Huh that’s weird… Maybe we went out to get more Space cheese?” Chache suggested.   


“But we already have so much why would we need-” Squid was interrupted by a huge crash from outside.  


“What was that?!” Chache yelled, putting his helmet back on and running outside.  


Squid quickly put on his gear and followed him out. “Chache, what is it?” He asked running towards the big hole near their base.  


“It’s a box with a book- Squid these are coordinates and they’re really far, do you think Stampy left them?” He asked looking up at Squid.   


“Maybe? But why did it crash in from space? Wouldn’t he have just left it on the the table?” Squid asked, walking over to Chache and crouching near the hole.  


“You know him just as well as I do Squid, maybe even a bit more since you guys have been friends longer, Stampy likes to be big and extra,” Chache teased with a laugh.  


Squid sighed, standing up from his crouching position. “Yeah he does. Well, I guess we might as well fill up our tanks and then follow the coordinates.”

 

_-Squid and Chache then proceeded to fill up their oxygen tanks and grab whatever they would need for their long trek to find Stampy -_

 

“Is... Is this it?” Squid asked sadly, walking over to the broken down building in the middle of nowhere. This deserted place is where his boyfriend had led them to?  


“I guess so. We might as well go in and see why we walked so far for just for this building.” Chache shrugged and walked over to the door   


As they started down the stairs, Squid’s worry built. “Chache, I have a bad feeling about this. What if it’s some sort of trap?”  


“We walked this far, we can’t turn back,” Chache argued. “And Stamps won’t just pop out of nowhere, he’s probably hiding for us to find him. Maybe there’s a kitchen and he’s making us a cake.”  


Chache continued walking down the stairs at a steady pace, keeping an eye out for blurs of orange and white he was so used to. Meanwhile, Squid followed, his anxiety building as he continued down, a million thoughts racing through his mind.   


“Ash? What are you-“ Chache questioned reaching the bottom of the stairs just to see Ash sobbing on the floor while being held by Broomy “Are you crying?”  


Squid started running down the stairs as soon as he heard Ash’s crying. “Ash? What’s-“ His heart dropped at the sight in front of him.   


There was Stampy, **HIS** Stampy, frozen in a solid form, fear in his beautiful green eyes Squid loved so much. The entire Pink Team was frozen, too, and so was Snake.   


“Ash, what-“ Ash’s head shot up as Squid started crying and ran over, knocking him over with his force and sobbing into his shoulder.   


And then the boys continued to hold each other and sob which Broomy and Chache stood by each other awkwardly, watching the leaders of the Green and Blue Teams break down.    


“What do we do?” Chache whispered to Broomy, feeling horrible for their two friends crying on the floor.   


“Chache.” Squid looked up, eyes red from crying. He didn’t even make an attempt to wipe his tears. “We _HAVE_ to find them.”   


“Well yeah, of course we-“ Chache reaches a hand out to help Squid up, but was ignored.   


“No Chache.” Squid stood up. “We _HAVE_ to find them. We have to find my _boyfriend_ or I will literally die.”   


“Wait what? Your boyfriend!? “Broomy exclaimed at the same time as Chache, both their eyes wide. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation for this but i blame us not getting a real ending and being angsty teens


	2. Your BOYFRIEND?!

“Okay wait what? You guys have been dating all this time and didn’t tell us!?”  
Broomy exclaimed pacing around the room.

“We were planning on telling you at some point soon but the time just... never came I guess” Squid shrugged looking sadly at Chache. He let out a sad chuckle, shaking his head. “Thought we were being too obvious and would give ourselves away, really. Looks like that wasn’t the case. We may never get the chance to tell you now anyway.”

“What do you mean Squid? Of course we’re gonna find them!” Ash looked up at Squid sadly from where he sat at the table. “We HAVE to find them”

“But what if we don’t Ash! They were taken by Bloody Aliens! Fucking N A S A TOOK THEM, DO YOU HONESTLY THINK WE’LL GET THEM BACK?!”

Squid was hysterical at this point, he was never good with stress, he had tears running down his face and he was speaking fast, god if only Stampy could see him now. He wished for his boyfriend’s warm embrace, one that could calm him from anything and everything.

But how is he going to calm down if the only person who calms him down is gone? Possibly for good? It’s torture to even think about not finding the love of his life.  
Squid’s eyes widened. He was thinking of Stampy, Snake, and the girls being taken and not knowing where, possibly being dead, but he never thought about them being tortured! Oh god. He had to find Stampy, and he had to find him now.

“Squid? You okay buddy?” Squid’s head shot up and he now noticed he was sitting in the corner, curled up into himself with tears all over himself.

Squid looked over and then noticed that Ash was just staring at the table, emotionless, not moving even an inch.

“A-Ash?” Squid asked sadly, throughout this entire thing, he never even once asked if Ash was okay, he was just wallowing in his own sadness without a care, not even **THINKING** about how much worse this must be on Ash with them being Fiancés and all.

**“What Squid.”** Ash spat, looking up at him, emotionless.

"I’m sorry for yelling” Squid sat down beside Ash “It’s just... Stampy has always been my rock you know? Kept me in check, but now without him my everything is out of whack, but I know that still doesn’t give me the reason to yell at you.”

**“mHm”** Ash just sighed and looked up, tears on his eyes “You think this is any easier for me? Because you’re only losing your boyfriend, I’m losing my fucking Fiancé and that just makes it ten times worse! So don’t come bitching to me about it ‘hurting’ and losing your rock because I don’t know if you forgot but I  
DID TOO!”

Broomy and Chache just stood along the wall, shocked by Ash’s rant. They looked at Squid, who stared in response, clearly shocked but not knowing how to react.

Broomy slowly stepped forward to soothe Ash, or comfort Squid, he didn’t know, and was stopped by Squid sighing.

“You’re right,” he admitted, shocking the other three. “I guess it was just shocking news. But either way, we’re getting both Snake and Stampy back, as well as the girls. They will be fine.”

“But you are right Squid...” Ash paused, sighing, “What if we don’t get them back? I-I can’t lose him Squid. I-I don’t think you get that, without him I’m nothing. He’s my e-everything. O-oh god Squid, w-we were supposed to get fucking married once we got back but now that’s never going to happen!” Ash started to tear up again. “Squid, why couldn’t they have taken me instead? Why did they have to take him? He’s so much more useful than I am and I- just-“ Ash fell to the floor with a sob. “B-b?”

“Yeah buddy?” Broomy asked, walking over and crouching down in front of Ash.

“Please, p-promise me we’ll bring them both back?” Ash fell forward and sobbed into his chest, fists clenched in his shirt.

Broomy, not knowing how to answer, looked back at Chache before holding Ash tight. **“I promise.”**


	3. It’s time to go back.

“I mean we do have to go back down some point don’t we?”

 

Ash sighed “I mean I guess but I.... I can’t go back down there.”

 

“We dont have a choice, we’re running out of supplies.” Chache looked sadly at the two “I know you two don’t wanna go back but we’ve pushed this back far enough, if we don’t go back soon we’re going to run out of supplies.”

 

“It’ll only be for a day or two” Broomy reassured the two “just enough time to get our supplies and go”

 

“I mean we don’t really have a choice now do we?” Squid looked sadly at Ash “I don’t wanna do this any more than you do but we really don’t have a choice here”

 

“Can you guys go and leave me here?” Ash pleaded sadly “I can’t- I won’t go back down there, not without him”

 

“If we leave you here, they might get you, too,” Chache reminded. Ash opened his mouth to argue, but the Blue team member continued. “And that’s not a good thing, Ash. It’s not like if they get you, you’ll be with Snake. You might even be further away from him. They might torture and kill him in front of you. If we go down together, we’ll get our things faster and beback up here in no time to save your fiancé, okay? You need to come with us, Ash. Not only is it safer and quicker, but it’s more beneficial.”

 

Ash closed his eyes, his breathing shaky as he slowly lifted his head. “Okay.” He opened his eyes and looked at Chache. “I can’t believe I’m going, but I’m going. I’m doing it for Snake.”

 

Broomy nodded and pat his friend’s back with a sympathetic smile. “I’m proud of you, Ash.”

 

Squid watched as his teammate and the two remaining Green members got ready, not doing anything himself. He was team leader. He sent Stampy up first. That had to have meant something. He sent Stampy to his death. He sent his boyfriend up here and now they might never see each other again. All because of a stupid game. A stupid game they were hardly being serious about at the start, and now because he led Stampy up and let him wander, Stampy was gone.

 

“Stop.”

 

Squid’s head shot up “what?”

 

“Stop. Stop blaming yourself. This isn’t your fault. Snap out of it and stop blaming yourself. This was all of our idea’s, not just yours so that makes this just as much my fault as it is yours, maybe even more.” Ash pleaded “you need to get over who sent who up here and think more about saving him, alright?” He smiled “now come on, we have some lovers to save.”

 

Squid nodded and smiled “Yeah, we do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later, Squid was sitting in the corner of their pilot room when Ash walked over to him. “Squiddy?”

 

Squid flinched, Stamps used to call him that “y-yeah?”

 

“You alright mate?”

 

“No?” Squid smiled wearily up at Ash “I honestly don’t think I will be until we get stamps back though. I keep looking over thinking he’ll make a smart remark about what I’m doing but then I realize he’s not there and I’m still not fully processing that.”

 

Snake laughed, sitting down beside Squid” yeah... me too. It’s like, everything is just too quiet now. I’ll be working on something- like the ships engine or something and when Snake doesn’t go ‘you’re doing that wrong you butthead’ or kiss me it just reminds me that I’ve honestly never been without him, it’s like I forgot how to be someone without him.”

 

Squid bumped his shoulder against Ash’s “god we’re such sappy losers, we complain when they’re here and want them gone, but then we get sad when they’re actually gone.”

 

The two boys continued to sit beside each other, both actually enjoying the silence for once since both Ash and Stampy were taken.

 

“Hey boys!” Broomy called, walking into the room with a smile on his face. “We’re almost back to Earth If you wanna get ready.”

 

Squid nodded, standing up and holding out his hand. “You ready to do this?”

 

Ash grabbed his hand and smiled. “Yeah, I think I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this but i blame us not getting a real ending and being angsty teens


End file.
